Target
by Sciencegal
Summary: Frey Davis never knew about Snake Eyes until his brother came charging into his motel room. Now they're on the run from dangerous assassins intent on killing them both. At least there's a bright side in the form of a woman named Angel. Maybe being a target isn't so bad?
1. With a Bang

**A/N: Happy birthday to me~. *hums song*. Yes, I give chapters to others on my own birthday. XD. Anyway, here's a kinda "teaser" for Target. No, I'm done writing it yet. I'm actually supposed to be finishing up the second chapter right now, but I wanted to spark some intrigue so I know it'll have readers. This fic might not ever even have a turtle in it at all, but it's still important. Don't get me wrong, they are _mentioned _in the vaguest sense, but they're not the focus. No, this focuses on Kimi's brothers. (For those who don't follow my series, Kimi is Raph's love interest). I know these guys are practically strangers (Benji less so if you've read Riverstone), but they are still her family. Plus there's a canon character in this, too! Angel plays a major role in this. She keeps this fanfiction XD. Now I should just let you read it**...

**Timeline note: This falls a few months after Riverstone, placing it _before_ Harvest Moon in the timeline. It's a decision I originally made just to keep the Halloween special relevant to the season, but upon actually writing this, I realized just how glad I am that I waited. Target needed to be uploaded afterward. Just be aware of the timeline. :)**

* * *

**With a Bang**

It all started with a bang. No, literally. Well, more like the rude intrusion of an older brother and _then_ a bang, but it was still more excitement than Jeffrey Davis was used to. The worst he got to experience was losing a Battle of the Bands to his lame opponent. Obviously, the judges went insane that day. Frey was a Rockstar. Anyone who said different was a liar.

When he heard the frantic knocking at the door, his first thought was a neighbor trying to ruin his fun. Earlier that day, his band had rocked out at a gig to raging fans and the high was still coursing through him. Absently strumming his guitar to the radio's latest number was his way of celebrating his success, though there were always haters. The thin walls of the motel he called his temporary home meant many unwelcome guests. Still, he was a master of charm. He knew the ladies would swoon as soon as they laid eyes on him. Everyone else was just jealous.

By the time he unlatched the door, the party was over. Just like that. His brother came crashing in like the harbinger of the apocalypse and ruined every ounce of fun left in the world. It was Benjamin's way. He doubted his older brother even _knew_ what real fun was.

The next thing he was aware of was the hard gravel beneath him as heat flared behind him. The intensity of the blast deafened him, leaving his ears ringing as he tried to make sense of what exactly just happened. In his rush to get up, an intense pain rocketed up his arm. He cried out as he collapsed back down. He wasn't a stranger to pain, but this was far from the norm.

"Hey, are you alright?" A female Brooklyn accent drew him back as he tipped his head towards the sound. "Don't move too much. That blast was intense. Let me help ya."

He blinked at the vision before him. The tight fitting, armor-plated, black bodysuit covered every inch of her while purple accents accentuated her curves. He couldn't see her face behind the full helmet she wore, but he imagined she looked like an angel. Her voice was _hot_. All his pain was easy to ignore as she crouched beside him.

"Can't stay here…" Benjamin groaned from somewhere to his left, reminding Frey that be wasn't the only one to be shot out of his motel room like a poser by an irate bouncer.

"Whoa, wait a sec, man!" The woman ditched him and ran over to his brother. "You shouldn't be movin' around just yet! You're worse off than that otha' guy."

"Benji?" Frey sat up, careful to avoid using his injured arm. "What the hell was that?"

"Snake Eyes," Benji hissed. "They couldn't get to me through Kimi anymore so now they put a hit on _you_. Ugh, this could have been over with already…"

"What are you talking about, bro?" Frey complained as he raised his good hand to his bleeding forehead, completely missing how tense the stranger became.

"You're _him_," The woman said, almost wistfully. "Just my luck. Of all the damn idiots…" The scorn that entered her tone didn't fit with his idealized image of her.

"You know my brother?"

"I should leave you to whatever trouble ya got yourself inta'," she cursed. "I can't believe this! After what you tried to do in Costa Rica, you deserve everything Snake Eyes could throw at you."

"We don't have time for this," Benji said with a groan. "I don't know how you know anything about Costa Rica, but if we don't move, they _will_ make sure the job's done."

Frey could tell his brother was in worst shape then he was when he got closer. Blood matted his once military perfect crew cut. Pain kept him crumpled, his arm gripping his chest, even as he sluggishly tried to move. That stubborn persistence that never wavered, even in the face of their father's suicide all those years ago, still inspired him. Not that he'd ever admit that. He wasn't Kimi.

He heard the screech of tires behind him. The sound meant nothing to him, but both his brother and the stranger tensed with dread. Curiosity drew him to find the source, but the woman charged towards him. She was already in front of him with impossible speed by the time gunfire shattered what little peace they had left.

"Stop spacing out and run!" She yelled.

"My car's around back," Benji croaked through a visible flinch of pain as he struggled to his feet. The woman shoved Frey over before helping his brother.

"It'll have to work," she huffed. "S'not like we'd all fit on my 'bike."

"What about _my_ 'bike?!" Frey objected, scrambling after them. "And my guitar! I'm not leaving them!"

"If your guitar was in that motel room, it's toast," the woman stated, impatiently.

"No, no! You can't say that!" Frey said, frantically.

"Get your priorities straight for once, Jiffy!" His brother snapped, his voice breaking into a harsh cough.

"If you're stupid enough to head back to _that_ mess, you deserve to be shot!" The woman chastised him.

The attitude in her voice intrigued him, so his usual retort died before he could voice it. Her watched her, surprised at her already bullet-ridden suit. It was a wonder she could even see through her helmet with the spiderweb of cracks spread over her visor. He didn't have time to linger long as he dodged bullets between parked cars.

They reached Benji's dark crossover at the same time. The woman shoved Benjamin's keys into his hand before helping his brother into the back seat. "Get the car started and be ready to move fast!" She demanded.

He ran around the Blazer and quickly jumped in the driver's seat without protest. "Where are we heading?" He asked as he started the car.

"Anywhere but here!" She shot back as she slid into the seat next to him.

He pulled out of the parking space and drove off just as the gunman's sedan swerved in front of them. Panicked, Jeffrey yanked the steering wheel to the right one-handedly. They had stopped shooting, but that didn't stop them from trying to ram them off the road. How could he get away from someone _that_ intent on killing them? He didn't like his chances.

Movement to his right momentarily distracted him as the woman tore off her helmet and tossed it in the backseat. The sight of her purple-streaked shoulder-length hair surprised him. Her tanned complexion and angled features enraptured him. Even down to the piercings along her brow and the side of her nose. "I knew you were hot."

"Shut up and drive," she snapped.

"Are you always looking to help a stranger in need or am I just the luckiest guy in the world?" Frey flashed her one of his trademark smirks that made ladies swoon.

"Are you serious right now? Don't look at me! Keep your eyes on the road! Do you _want_ us to crash?"

"What do you call yourself, babe, so I have a name to go with my dreams tonight? It would be a crime to leave me in suspense."

"Ugh, is he always like this?" She asked his brother.

"You need to learn to tune him out," Benji grumbled.

"What's wrong with knowing the name of our goddess?" Frey commented, risking control of the vehicle to smooth his ravaged curls with his only good arm.

She cursed as the vehicle drifted over the left lane. "Angel! My name's Angel! Now can you get back to steering so we don't die?!" She gripped the dashboard in her panic, shooting a frantic glance at their pursuer in the side mirror.

"So I was right, then. You _are_ my angel."

"I'm not _your_ anything!" She huffed. "Ugh, you're impossible!"

"Jiffy, just _drive_!" Benjamin growled. "We're not out of danger yet!"

"Do these guys ever quit?" Frey asked, regretting his brother's reminder as he glanced at the rearview mirror.

"Not that I've seen." Benji's voice sounded pained. "Angel? Do you know a place where my brother can be safe?"

"Not here in Maine. It's too empty here." She glanced back to give Benji a pointed look. "If we were back in New York, we both know some guys who'd love ta help us out."

"Absolutely not. They already corrupted my sister. I'm _not_ handing my brother over to them, too."

"Is that why you tried to hand them over to Bishop?" She scowled. "Yeah, I know about that. April told me everything. That was uncalled for."

"They're _vigilantes!_"

"So what? So am I!" She shot back. "Yanno, the one that picked your ass up and dragged you to the car? Dammit, even my mentor knows better than that and he's a veteran cop! Sometimes vigilantes are the _only_ thing keeping this world safe!"

"What are you two going on about?" Frey glanced over. "Kimi's hanging out with vigilantes?"

"More than that," Benji said with a bitter edge. "She's infatuated with one of them. It makes me sick."

"Wow, man," Angel retorted. "They weren't kidding about your attitude. Those are my _friends_ yer talkin' about."

"My little sister deserves better than some lawless _animal_."

Angel shifted in her seat, but whatever she was about to say was suddenly cut off by a violent screech and the sound of torn metal. The impact sent the car swerving and Frey struggled to regain control as the pursuing vehicle attempted to broadside them a second time.

"We need ta get off this road and outta sight!" Angel hollered.

"Sounds like a great plan!" Frey shot back. "Any ideas on how to do that?" His grip on the steering wheel was almost painful, especially so when he forgot his injured arm was more of a liability than helpful.

"They're way too obvious! These guys must be Taipan's grunts!" Benji determined. "If we could get lost in a bigger crowd, they should pull back. Snake Eyes abhors witnesses if they can help it."

"Are ya sure about this?" Angel asked. "I'd rather not endanger others by drawing these losers into that kind a' sitch'."

Frey heard Benjamin's pained groan as his brother shifted. "I'm positive. No one's supposed to know they exist."

"Just tell me where to go and fast! They're already too close for comfort!" Frey hissed.

"Then why tha hell are you slowing down?!" Angel stormed.

"I'm giving this baby all it's got, but I can't keep the speed anymore! It's been getting worse over the past two miles. It's just not responding!" Frey heard panic in his own voice even as he tried to reign it in. Still, no matter how much he pumped the gas pedal, nothing changed.

"What do you mean it's 'not responding'?"

Frey was ready with a retort before he caught sight of how easily the other car was now keeping up with them. "These guys don't play fair!"

He cursed when his head snapped back at the impact of the sedan with the back of the crossover. He desperately tried to keep control of the vehicle, but the intense pain of his injured arm made the task near impossible. He cringed at the sight of the brick building the Blazer turned towards.

Angel reached over and yanked the steering wheel from his slackened grasp. She hardly changed their course before the next collision of the sedan clipped the backend of the crossover, sending it into an uncontrolled spin. Frey had just enough time to shield his face with his arms as glass exploded around them.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this. I know it's difficult to get a fic so centered around OCs noticed on here. It makes me nervous. BUT, this is only one of many cliffhangers. So if you stick with me, be ready for a thrill. ;) Now feed that review box so I know you're out there!**


	2. Herded

**A/N:** So, I'm just going to post this with hopes it'll help keep me focused on finishing this little fic. This and the next chapter have been ready to post for a while. Even the Epilogue's done. The other two chapters are only halfway finished, though. But still. At least chapter 4 should be easy. And 5's at least got a good idea to run with. So, without further ado, here's some more Target!

* * *

**Herded**

Marcio Guerra-Ramota was furious with how the current events were proceeding. This was his one and only chance to get back into Krait's good favor. He was lucky to even _get_ this chance. Krait wasn't a man known for his forgiveness. He wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for that _wrench_ of a woman. _No one_ gets away with betraying _him_.

His pacing grew more agitated at the thought of that night. He couldn't even look in the mirror anymore without that reminder marring the right side of his face. If he ever saw Melody again, he'll have to return the favor. His rage exploded as he shoved a table on his next pass, sending the items once cluttering its surface smashing down to the ground.

"Taipan! That's enough!" Coatl roared at him. "Don't go thrashing my tech! I warned you once already. Keep this up and I'm reporting you. The big man already has you on a short leash. Don't make me shorten it!"

"Oh really?" Marcio advanced on the resident techie. "You think _you_ can threaten _me_?" He grabbed Coatl by his shirt and yanked him up a few inches. "I don't think so, _Coatl_."

"I'm not scared of you!" Coatl nearly squeaked as his fedora slipped off his head. "I've got Krait on speed dial." He tapped his earpiece with a smirk. "Just try it!"

"Oh, you're scared alright, _miedica._ You've always been the weakest of the group. Without your little toys, you're nothing." Marcio let the young teen fall without warning. "But I'll let Krait's little lap dog play his games another day. I still have some use for you."

"'Course you do." Coatl picked himself up with a cocky air. "Without me, you'd never get back in. You are _so_ in the doghouse right now. I can't believe you lost _both_ amulets to a bunch of mutant losers." He snickered.

"Watch it, _chavo_. Just focus on your job," Marcio warned, clenching his fists. "How about you tell me why hacking the vehicle wasn't your _first_ idea."

"Hacking cars is _so_ elementary. My skills rate so much more than something a script-kiddie dropout can round up in his sleep." He spun his chair back around to face his computer.

"It shouldn't be too much longer before that _bastardo_ is where he belongs. That _idiota_ is so easy to lure into the open. So many weaknesses to exploit."

Coatl didn't answer immediately as his fingers practically flew over the keys. "Yeah. He's predictable alright. Just like our good friends, the boys in blue," he grumbled. "Those pawns of yours need to dial it back or our cover's gonna be blown wide open."

"_What?_" Marcio exclaimed in Spanish.

"Local law enforcement is converging on the crash site." Coatl flashed him an eager grin. "I could stall them for you. I love giving those do-gooders a good time."

Marcio cursed in his native tongue. "I knew they were too obvious!"

"You really should stop hiring amateurs. We're supposed to be the elite. They really screw with our image."

He turned away from Coatl and clicked on his earpiece communicator. "Tell me you have the Davis's."

"_They ditched the car, boss!_" His lead man exclaimed. "_We got the place covered so they ain't getting' away, though. We'll get 'em!"_

Another Spanish curse left his mouth as he resumed his restless pacing. "Call off the hunt. We can't afford witnesses." His fist clenched. "This should have been an easy capture! Anaconda's gas explosion should have finished them both!"

"_You want us ta let 'em get away?"_

"No, _idiota_! Moccassin will stalk the place out for you. He and Anaconda won't get themselves caught by the _policia_ like your sorry excuse for a team." Even as he told off his lead grunt, irritation reigned. The win should have been _his_. If he was out there, it _would_ have been. He despised getting sidelined, but the loss of his right eye still gave him issues with his aim. If he had access to Krait's nanotech, everything would be different, but the man was stingy with his skills. And there was no way he'd offer to be a guinea pig like Python. That brainless oaf only got worse with every resurrection. No, he'd wait to get Krait's favor. Then he'd get what he wanted.

* * *

"I think they're leavin'," Angel's tense voice proceeded her arrival. She closed the door behind her and gave the office a wary look.

"That doesn't mean we're safe," Benjamin grunted, leaning forward in an office chair to glare at the door. "This place is far from secure."

"It'll have to do fer now. At least it gives me time ta patch you guys up a bit. I've learned a bit of first aid. It's not much, but it's better than nuthin'."

"We don't have time for that. They could find us at any time."

"I'm not draggin' your punk-ass around if I don't have to."

Jeffrey shook his head. "You guys are both so serious. We just escaped the bad guys. We should be enjoying this."

"You don't understand these criminals at all. They _don't_ give up." Benji pushed off from the chair, using the desk to keep his balance. "We have to get moving again. Before they realize we're still here." He barely made it around the desk before he faltered. Frey moved to help him, but Angel got there first.

"You really need a doctor," she chided him. "You're not in any shape to go runnin' around."

"We don't have a _choice!_" He hissed. "They'll find me. They always do."

"You are tryin' my patience, punk," Angel huffed. "You're lucky your sister's dating a friend of mine or I'd let those morons take ya."

Benji huffed. "Could you _not_ mention that? I'd rather forget how stupid my sister's acting right now."

Angel released him with a glare, ignoring how Benji barely remained on his feet with the loss of her support. "I can't believe you! You're so blind with your rules that you can't be happy for her? She's with a great guy. One that'll do anything to keep her safe. No matter what it takes. That _should_ be a good thing."

"Who exactly is this guy you guys are talking about?" Frey asked. "Anyone going to fill me in here?"

"More like put her in even _more_ danger!" He growled, glaring at her. "Hanging around those _vigilantes_ is just going to get her killed."

"You have _that_ little faith in her choices?"

"She's too trusting sometimes."

"Are we talking about that Raph guy?" Frey furrowed his brows, recalling the gruff voice on an interrupted call. "The one Kimi was sighing over at the hospital?"

"You know about Raph?" Angel asked.

"Kinda," he shrugged. "I just talked to him over the phone. Guy sounded tough."

"That's because he's an outlaw like his freakish brothers," Benjamin interjected.

"Don't call them freaks!" Angel roared with her fists clenched. Her gloves emitted a faint mechanical buzz. "You don't know anything about them!"

"Agent Bishop told me-!"

"Bishop's _insane_!" Her voice grew shrill in her rage. "That madman is tha _reason_ the turtles have to keep hidden! Because people like him only care about cutting them up like some sick science experiment!"

"Turtles?" Frey questioned, only to be ignored by the growing fight.

"You're just as bad as that O'Neil woman!" Benji scoffed. "Agent Bishop _protects_ our world. He upholds the law. He's not a 'madman'."

"Oh, really? What do _you_ think he'll do when he gets his hands on them?" She swiped the air before her in exasperation. "Didja even _notice_ that huge scar marring Raph's plastron? Bishop already tried cutting him up not even six months ago!"

"Plastron?" Again, Frey was confused. Still, he got the impression that 'Raph' was more than just some guy his sister was dating… But he knew he wasn't getting his answers anytime soon. Benjamin's unrelenting stubborn streak was difficult to break through at the best of times. It was only made worse when factoring in his brother's strict moral views. With Angel's passionate rage, it was clear that argument was going to last a while.

He flinched as her fist slammed through the wall with the force of a sledgehammer. Yeah, he wasn't getting involved with that. She was definitely more hot-headed than the typical groupie; a fact that intrigued him. Maybe she wasn't his usual type, but he was determined to change that. Just not right now.

Another sound caught his attention over the oblivious fighters. Curious, he moved towards the sound. The quiet hissing grew louder as he neared the door. Cautiously, he opened the door until he could hear a crackling sound following the hiss. Then he noticed the dancing glow down the hall. _'That's not good…'_ He quickly closed the door and turned towards his companions.

"We have a problem, guys!" Frey ran over to them, not all that surprised that neither even acknowledged him. Oh, how he hated getting ignored! He bravely got between them and pressed his only good arm against his brother's chest as he half-lifted his bad arm towards Angel. "Okay, listen to me," he insisted. "We have to get out of here! There's a fire in the building heading our way!"

"Anaconda," Benji grumbled. "I'd love to send that psychopath straight to supermax where she belongs."

"The arsonist," Angel scowled. "She deserves worse for burning down April's shop."

The two fighters moved towards the door, Benji moving a lot slower. Not willing to face the danger himself, Frey kept back. He'll let the experts form a plan. Hopefully, it'll be a good one. He didn't like the nerves trying to worm their way into his chest. His agitation came out in a need to pace, but he wouldn't let it warp his easy smile. Benji and his dream girl had the skills to get him out. Of course they did. There was nothing to worry about. They'd keep him safe.

"She's completely blocked off the right end of the hallway. We can go left, but I have a feeling she knows it's our only way," Benjamin muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"You think she might be leadin' us?" Angel hissed back.

"It's her M.O. I'm worried about what she's leading us _towards_. It has to be a trap."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice here."

"I know. Exactly why I'm worried." Benji sighed. "We'll have to be ready for anything. She won't be easy to evade. She's an elite."

"We'll get out," Frey said, forcing confidence in his voice. "Between to two of you, they don't stand a chance!"

Angel and Benjamin shared a glance that suspiciously seemed to imply that he was being ridiculous. This was such a crazy idea that Frey decided to disregard it.

"I'll take the lead if Jeffrey would help you," Angel offered.

"I'm not letting my _little _brother carry me around," Benjamin objected.

"I told you to call me 'Frey', my Angel," Jeffery insisted.

"Ugh," Angel shook her head. "Look. I'm not luggin' you around anymore. I need my hands free. I'm the _only_ able fighter here. So if you don't wanna get your punkass caught, then you listen ta me. Got it?"

'_She just keeps getting sexier,' _Jeffery smirked. "Come on, bro! Our Guardian Angel has spoken."

Angel harrumphed with a haughty flick of her purple streaked hair. "Let's just go already. Before I change my mind."

Benjamin tensed as Frey reached for him but didn't resist for once. His gaze was locked on the blocked hallway with familiar rage stiffening his form. It was far from a surprising reaction. Benji always had a short fuse. Usually, it was aimed at _him._

It took a little convincing before Benji allowed Frey to direct him. Already, he could feel the heat of the fire on his back. Insane laughter echoed down the hall and the elder brother's form grew rigid once again. Benji's gaze kept darting back towards the approaching flames.

"Hey, do you think you can pick up the pace a bit, bro?" Frey asked. "I really don't wanna get cooked before I get big, yanno."

"Anaconda needs to pay for what she almost did to Kimi," he growled.

"Sounds great and all, but maybe later, okay?" He frowned. "Our sister's safe right now. We're not."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He sighed. "We'll make it through this and then she'll pay. No one hurts my siblings and gets away with it."

"Good plan," Frey said, just to keep his brother from pulling away from him. Jeffrey may be fit, but Benji always won a battle of strength. That was just an undeniable fact. One they didn't have time to put to the test.

Angel was waiting for them at the door. "Alright. If there's a trap planned, this would be tha last chance for them to throw it."

"All my gadgets are in the car," Benji grumbled.

"Don't worry. This suit isn't just for show," Angel smirked. "Though I lost some good tech when I had to ditch my helmet, I've still got an edge on you guys. My suit's bulletproof and I can pack a serious punch, among other things." She glanced down at her suit with a frown. "I haven't checked out everything yet, but I'm sure it's all kickass. I'll go scout ahead." She pulled open the door and cautiously stepped out.

Jeffery watched, shifting impatiently. "So? Are we good or not?"

"That's a big maybe," she replied. "We can't stay _here_ at any rate."

Her words couldn't have been more prophetic as the sound of laughter grew behind the guys. "Gotcha, boys." The new woman's voice startled Frey so badly, he lost his grip on his brother. He whirled around and stared at the assassin. The form-fitted fire suit seemed to glisten in the flames around her, the orange tinted goggles over her eyes shimmering in the light. "This is so perfect. I get to take out the rest of the ginger gang. Will you burn just like your sister almost did?"

'_So, that's Anaconda, huh?'_ Frey frowned, noticing his brother's scowl. "Yanno, I'm not so into crazies. They're such a buzzkill."

"I'm glad you have some sense, then," Benjamin commented, his voice tainted with his rage for the woman before them.

"Hey, I gotta have _some_ standards. I'm a popular guy. I've met my fair share of psycho groupies. Not pleasant."

Anaconda raised her flamethrower. "So, who wants to go first? Any takers?"

"What are you guys waiting for?" Angel demanded. "Let's go!"

Frey reacted immediately, his feet quickly backing up towards the door. "Good idea." With a final look at the pyro-assassin, he whirled around and darted outside. Anaconda's laughter followed him out, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. He never heard it coming, so he was confused when Angel's hand shot out in front of his face. His eyes widened at the bullet that bounced harmlessly off her glove. The bullet that was heading right for his head…

"Sniper! Angel yelled out. "Run to the woods!"

"Moccassin," Benji hissed. "We won't make it! Not in broad daylight!"

"We'll make it!" Angel insisted. "We have to. Even if I have ta block every shot! Now go!"

But Jeffrey hesitated. He couldn't believe it. He was almost shot! In the head! He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't a fighter. He was a rock star! Why was this happening?!

"I said, go!" Angel shoved him forward, the force of her hit amplified by her suit so it felt like getting rammed by a semi. And not a moment too soon as a second bullet whistled by him and tore a hole in the door behind him. "I'm not dying for ya, idiot. So get moving before I have ta carry yer sorry ass!"

So he ran. He ran towards those woods, barely registering anything but the bullets still blazing past him. One terrifyingly close shot clipped through his already torn shirt. He was too young to die. He still had so many songs to write and ladies to swoon. This couldn't be the end. He had to live!

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, Taipan. Writing from his perspective was an experience. I hope you enjoyed! Now get to feeding that review box while I work on more ;)


	3. Nowhere to Run

**A/N: **Welp, here's the next chapter, at least. I can't hold it back any longer. Hopefully, I can convince myself to write the rest soonish...

* * *

**No****where to Run**

"Tell me you have good news," Marcio demanded. Nothing in this mission was going right. The utter sloppiness of it was an insult to their organization. An insult to _him_. He hated releasing control to anyone. Especially the two assassins who were usually given the easy assignments.

"_We're trackin' them down,"_ Moccasin replied first. "_They tuk to the trees for cover. Aah'm fixin for a more clay'er position_."

"They got away?!" Marcio exclaimed.

"_Don't worry, you old wife-beater,_" Anaconda said, bitterly. _"I'll just burn the whole woods down."_

Oh how he _hated_ Anaconda. That woman was a time bomb of insanity that needed to learn her place. Too bad she was a favorite of Krait's. Though getting Cobra out of his way wasn't difficult, she and Viper were a different story all together. Krait would know.

"You're attitude could still use some work," Marcio growled. "You forget I'm second."

She only laughed. "_Not anymore, Tai. Costa Rica changed that. Even after I practically gift-wrapped you a win."_

"I told you what happened! Cobra sabotaged me!" He ground out the lie.

"_The one who died. Convenient_," she hummed. "_My ex was just like you. Before I lit him up like a Christmas tree_." She giggled at the memory.

"_Our target is gaining ground while y'all be bicker-rin._" Moccasin's southern drawl deepened in his irritation, but the emotion itself barely shined through. "_Now aah reckon, if we do want to complete this mission be-fo-wah sunrise, we best be moving on all quick-lac._"

"Yes, yes," Marcio barely suppressed his rage. "Do you at least have a visual yet?"

"_They've gone and separated. The younger Davis headed off west from our position. The girl and Benjamin are still in mah sights now, but currently out of range."_

"You're losing your touch, Moccasin."

"_The girl wears armor that limits mah target area-"_

"_That's what they all say. Excuses, excuses,_" Anaconda chided with amusement.

Marcio's fist clenched at Anaconda's grating voice. Her clear hatred of men was always a point of contention with him. The fact that she openly declared him as her most hated of his gender only made her bias worse.

"Don't let those two get away," Marcio demanded.

"_Oh, please. Don't act like you're the boss_," Anaconda huffed. "_I only answer to Krait like that. And only because little Death Adder is too cute. Poor thing. He really needs to let her out more."_

At the title of his protege, Marcio hissed through his clenched teeth. "Don't even speak her name. She's mine."

"_So possessive of your girls, like always. Must be exhausting."_

"Anaconda, I'm warning you." His voice was laced with venom.

"Why does this always happen with you two?" Coatl muttered behind him. "You bicker like an old, married assassin couple."

Marcio shot the young teen a glare. "Keep your eyes on your computer and your mouth shut."

"Yeah, cuz that's all I'm good for to you. Why would you let _me_ have any fun?" Coatl muttered to himself.

"_Aah believe aah've locked own our targets' destination now,"_ Moccassin butted in. "_With a little faar, we can lure them right where aah want them."_

"_Oooooh, I love a little fire!"_ Anaconda hummed in pleasure. "_Only thing better than that is a lot of fire._"

"_Why don't you go git own down now and start laying the trap,_" Moccasin suggested.

Marcio once again marveled at how the sniper could reign in their pyromaniac arsonist with such ease. The only other member of their organization that came close to that was Krait, but the head of Snake Eyes had more than words to keep his assassins in line.

"Do you have a lock on the third?" Marcio asked Coatl.

"I'm sure I'll have him soon. My eyes see everything. As soon as he steps out of the woods, he's mine."

"Then I'll grab our little fugitive myself. I'm done taking a back seat to my own mission." His determined gaze bore into the techie's back. "He'll make for easy bait."

"You're going out?" Coatl glanced back.

"Yes. Keep me informed."

"I'll flag his location as soon as I spot him."

* * *

The trees offered some protection from Moccasin's shots. That didn't mean Jeffery was safe. No, of course he wasn't. Moccasin was an excellent sharpshooter. If it wasn't for Angel's enhanced suit, they would all be dead. And that scared him the most.

He could no longer hear the thump and crack of wood from the otherwise silent gunshots. Maybe he was out of range? He didn't dare jinx it. Frey stumbled forward, wheezing from his attempts to force air into his stained lungs. He let a breathless whine as his knees hit the ground. He couldn't do this. He wasn't built for a chase sequence.

As his breathing eased, he finally noticed the silence. With increasing dread, he glanced around at the empty woods. "Benji? Angel?" he called out, shakily. His panic threatened to overwhelm him as his search revealed nothing but the surrounding nature.

'_They'll show up eventually. No way they got caught,' _he tried to reassure himself. But the dread refused to leave him be. He was completely alone; a fact that unnerved him. He wasn't good with solitude. He needed _people._

He started moving again, too nervous to stay in one place. His brother's enemies had to still be nearby. He was their target after all. They wanted him _dead_. Even though Jeffrey had never heard of Snake Eyes before all this. It was his brother they wanted to suffer. This was all Benji's fault.

He didn't notice he had cleared the woods until he heard his shoes scrape against gravel. Suddenly, he was so very out in the open. Without the protection of his brother and his Angel. His gaze darted around, anxiously. Maybe the bad guys gave up the chase? Maybe they were fans of his band and decided to spare him?

"Hey young'un, are you ahright?" a voice called out to him in a booming Mainer accent. Frey glanced towards it and relief flooded over him. He was saved!

"Someone's trying to kill me!" Frey stumbled over to the policeman. He couldn't believe his luck! The wizened man before him would know what to do.

The man gave him a perplexed look, his searching gaze following the line of trees behind him. "Who's tryin' tah kill you?" He asked.

"My brother and I are being chased by some obsessed assassins! I lost track of him and Angel in the woods…" He glanced back towards where he came from, conflicting thoughts swirling around in his head. Should he go back and find them? Benjamin was really bad off. What if…? '_No. They have to be fine. They're the warriors. He was only a famous rock star.'_

"Why don't you step intah my cah?" The officer suggested. "You really need medicah ahtention. You can tell me abou' these assahssins while I drive you tah the hospital."

Frey gave the woods another anxious look before giving himself a mental shake. '_What am I doing?'_ He was safe with the officer before him. The woods were dangerous, but he was going to be fine. He knew, even battered and broken, Benji could tough it out against whatever _they_ threw at him. As long as Jeffery was out in the open, Benjamin told him the assassins wouldn't follow. He was going to make it. If he made it to the hospital, even better.

"Are you comin'?" The officer called out, wearily.

"Yeah," Frey's easy smile returned as he closed the distance to the patrol car.

"What do yah call yo'self, boy?" He asked as he opened the front passenger door for him.

"Frey Davis," Jeffery answered, his face twisting into a frown. "You've never heard of my band, RagnaRock? I just had a show at the Rock Café."

The officer smiled politely. "I'm not intah awh that new music you young people listen tah." He closed the door and moved around to the driver's side before continuing, "Name's Sheriff Dickerson. I've been workin' law enforcement for awhile and I nevah heard of assahssins 'round hee-ah. This is ah quiet litter town. Where yah from?"

"Originally, I'm from Ohio, but I don't really stay in one place long enough to call home anymore." He shrugged, pulling his injured arm close to his chest. "The band's my home."

The sheriff glanced at him, "Sounds like ah lonely life, but I'm not one tah judge."

"I like it. I get to see a lot of different places," he said, reminiscing on all the ladies he's met over the years. For once, though, the memories didn't keep the nerves away. He turned towards the window, watching the dancing flames in the distance.

"Tell me about the assahssins," Dickerson said, softening his voice.

"My brother knows more than I do," Frey answered. "They're all crazy. I've already been blown out of my hotel room, got shot at, crashed my brother's car into a building, got chased out of that building by a psycho-lady with a flamethrower, and then I barely escaped a sniper with way better aim than the guys before. All in one night! It's not normal!"

"You've had it rough."

"Yeah, it's been the worst. They don't seem to give up."

"Well, it's going tah get bettah."

Frey turned towards him, "How much farther is the hospital?"

"Just down the road apiece. We only have tha one that can handle injuries like yours. As I've said, it's a quiet town. Not much happens hee-ah. Your story will make tha mornin' news for sure."

"Not exactly the kinda attention I normally get, but I'll take it. Anything that might boost my ratings is good thing."

"You got that stardom buzz, I see. Don't let it go tah your head, kid. Too many young'uns drown in that kinda fame."

Jeffery laughed. "That's just what the losers say. No way I'm letting that stop me. Fame is what I deserve."

"So, you've got it all figured out, huh?"

"Yep! It's only a matter of time until I get my star in the Hall of Fame."

"Well, at least you're naht lackin' in confidence."

Jeffrey's resulting grin was short-lived. A screech of tires drew his gaze forward and he stared at a dark van blocking their path. The sheriff slammed on his breaks, barely avoiding crashing into the vehicle's side. Before he even came to a full stop, a man stepped around the van and strode over to the patrol car. A hood hid his features from view, but the confident stride set Frey on edge. He wasn't sure if it was just residual fear from his ordeal, but there was something off about the guy. The man rapped his knuckles against the Sheriff's window and Dickerson lowered it an inch to hear the stranger.

"You need tah move your cah. You cahn't block traffic like that," Dickerson told him.

"I apologize, _oficial,_" the stranger began, his smooth voice doing little to ease Jeffery's nerves. "I have a problem. I need your help."

"What kind of problem?"

"I'm afraid I found myself in a difficult situation." He glanced over the sheriff and Frey shivered at the look.

"Are you in dangah?"

"Someone's going to get hurt soon. _Asesinado_."

"Who? Where is this goin' tah happen?" The sheriff's confusion turned to concern.

"Will you help me? I need to show you where," the stranger sounded urgent even as he glanced back at his van. "Please, _oficial_. It's a matter of life and death."

That was all it took to get the sheriff out of the car. "Lead the way!"

"_Sí,_ come this way. It's not too far. In fact," the stranger's tone seemed to change to something more sinister, "you're already here." What followed was a quick movement too fast for Jeffery to catch, but the splatter of blood on the car window and how the sheriff suddenly sagged in the stranger's arms sent chills down his spine. He knew what must have happened. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play so a quick death is all I can offer you. You won't get to suffer like most of my toys."

"Wha- Wha- Why?" The sheriff's strangled voice barely reached Frey.

"It's not you I'm after. You just got in my way, which makes you expendable. _Buenas Noches, oficial_." The stranger let the sheriff fall, wiping a bloody dagger on his trench coat. He stepped over the _corpse_ like it was nothing and stalked around the car. "Now, Jeffery," the man said. "Are you going to come quietly? Don't let the _oficial de policia_ die in vain."

Frey knew his options were limited. The stranger _had_ to be one of the assassins. Was he really going to just give up after all his been through? No. No, he couldn't let that guy get to him. He didn't want to die. He had to get out. He fumbled with the door handle and practically fell out of the car in his haste. His panic over witnessing such a callous murder chilled him to the core. His thoughts betrayed him, bringing back memories of years ago when it was his father lying in a pool of his own blood. The vision was so vivid, he could still hear his little sister's wails. Why was he thinking of his dad's suicide _now?_ He was supposed to be over that already. Why now? Because he felt just as helpless then. Just as horrified. And it wasn't over.

Sharp pain exploded from his leg and he collapsed in a heap. Instinct drew his hands to the injury and he stared at the dagger imbedded in his calf. The culmination of all his injuries threatened to overtake him there and then. He was done for. How could he escape now? Where were Benji and Angel? Why did he have to lose them in the woods? They knew these psychos. They were better equipped to take them on. He wasn't.

"No more running now," the stranger said as he bent down before him. The marred face with its one working eye only made his sneer all the more horrifying. "There's no where you can hide, Jeffery. Snake Eyes _always_ takes out their target."

* * *

**A/N: **Such a starving review box. I can hear it growling in hunger. I've heard feeding it a healthy amount of reviews leads to great results. ;)


	4. Power Play

**A/N:**** So... This ended up longer than I expected it to. Once I finally got back to it, I realized the reason I was having so much trouble was expecting everything to fit. So, in a sense, this is part one of two. Which means no cliffhanger? But that doesn't mean you're safe.**

* * *

**Power Play**

Frey felt like a child's piñata. His shoulders were starting to ache from the strain of his own weight, especially the side with his injured arm. If only he was just an inch or so lower. At least then his toes could touch the ground without straining. It would be even better if he still had his shirt on. For some odd reason, someone decided the building's air-conditioning needed to be set to arctic. Like, seriously! Just because it's July, doesn't mean it needs to be freezing!

So maybe he had no right to complain. Maybe, just _maybe_, he wasn't even hanging from his bound wrists all that long. That didn't change his opinion in the slightest. He was hung up like wet laundry left to dry and he hated it and the whole mobster cliché already. The image was complete with the menacing Hispanic man watching him with his half-scarred face of terror.

"So, this is awkward," Frey forced a sideways smirk. "I was told by the doorman that I'd get an ocean-view room. Maybe there was a mix-up?"

"You're barely worth my time," Taipan remarked. "I've broken hardened soldiers down to nothing with ease. Your brother would be more worth my skills."

"I'll leave a good review on your Yelp page as long as this little misunderstanding gets taken care of." He continued, ignoring the fear settling in his gut. "My fame will definitely raise your numbers if you just work with me here."

"You do realize what's going to happen here, _pandejo_?"

"What? You mean I'm not just here for my killer looks?" his cheeky grin felt hollow, but it was all he could accomplish.

Taipan raised a dagger so it caught the slanting light from high windows. He lingered it there long enough to rattle Frey's nerves. "If you give me Benjamin now, I'll consider giving you a lighter sentence."

"You're having that much trouble finding him that you need _me_? I mean, that's kinda pathetic. I thought you guys were experts." He knew he shouldn't poke the bear, but Frey couldn't help himself. Maybe it was the stress of everything he already went through, but it helped combat his growing terror.

It was the wrong move. Taipan's leering gaze snapped towards him, full of malicious intent. In quick succession, the dagger flashed in an arc of glistening red.

At first, he didn't know what happened. He hung there, oblivious, as fresh blood dripped down his front. Then he felt the sting sliced across his chest. '_Damn, this guy is quick…'_ His breathing hitched as he turned away from his enemy's marred face.

"Anything _else_ you want to say?" Taipan asked, his voice laced with a deadly edge.

"S-sharp blade you got there," Frey commented. "Really gives it that _edge_."

"You'll be your brother's Achilles' heel." He used his dagger to lift Frey's head, the cool metal pressed against his chin. "By the time I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left to salvage."

The tense moment was broken by the squeal of a door opening. The new arrival looked younger than his captor with curly blonde hair tucked under a fedora and designer glasses perched on his nose. He had a tablet computer in one hand and a messenger bag slung over one shoulder. He approached the two with no hesitation and shoved a bluetooth earpiece towards Taipan.

"Krait demands an update," he said without preamble.

"I don't like being interrupted," Taipan responded without facing him. "You should know that, _Coatl_."

"You'll ignore a call from Krait? That's playing with fire."

"Fine." He pulled away and snatched the earpiece out of the younger one's hand. "Keep an eye on the prize and don't even think of listening in. I doubt Krait would approve of eavesdroppers." Then he stormed out of the room.

"Like I don't have better things to do," Glasses muttered, glancing down at a tablet.

"Same boat here, kid," Jeffrey commented. "How about you let me down so you can get back to whatever you were doing?"

"Fat chance. For one, I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen. That's only a decade younger than you, according to your file," he seethed. "Second, there's no way I'm helping you. I'm the bad guy, idiot."

"So, Koala? You're a little young to be an assassin." He gave his surroundings a more thorough look as he spoke. He needed to get free before Mr. Slicer came back. He had to. Frey had a bad feeling this was his only chance for freedom.

"It's Co-aw-tl," he enunciated. "It means 'snake' in Nahautl. And for your information, _I'm _the reason Snake Eyes is a secret organization. I was the one to track you down. You have no _idea_ how _documented_ everyone's day to day life is. Money transfers, travel history, security cameras at every corner. Your whole life from birth to death can be accessed through the World Wide Web. These hands can bring up any file in seconds."

"So, you're the tech guy?"

"I prefer 'Tech_ God_'."

'_Man, this guy's got an ego.'_ He could use that. Maybe distract him? If he could do it long enough, then he could wiggle out of his bonds. It shouldn't be _too _difficult to do. "Are all of you named after snakes? What kinda snake is 'Taipan' or 'Moccasin'? Is there a 'Cobra' and 'Python', too?"

"Just because you're uneducated, doesn't mean you should disrespect the codename." Coatl huffed. "Cobra's dead and Python has his own duties. We even had a Rattler before she went MIA. I dare you to bring _her_ up to Taipan if you want some real fun."

His smirk convinced Frey that any mention of a 'Rattler' would be a death wish, so he moved on. "What about the notorious Black Mamba? That's the real O.P. snake. Who's got that lame name?"

"It's not lame! I _hope _someone comes around with the skill to carry that title. Our codenames are _sacred_. The boss doesn't dish them out to just anybody." The look Coatl gave him reminded him of his teen years.

"So, this boss of yours? He's the one obsessed with snakes?" He snickered, enjoying the younger man's tense shoulders. The distraction gave him ample time to work. He could already feel the rope loosening. "Guy must be off his rocker to name his whole organization after something that can't even _run_."

"You have no _idea_ who you are dissing right now. Krait will _destroy_ you."

"If he's the 'big bad boss', where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Coatl smirked as he returned his gaze to his tablet. "The boss doesn't mess around. He'd just shoot you and be done with it. No suffering."

'_It's now or never…_' In a burst of movement, Frey kicked out at the teen. He didn't expect it to be easy, so he was surprised when his target hit the ground, hard. The tablet skidded away from him with the impact, drawing a curse from the teen.

Coatl surged forward and anxiously looked over his tablet. "How- You… You _ape_!" He steamed. He glared at Frey, tipping the tablet to reveal the crack in the screen. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," Frey teased. "Thing is, though, you don't seem _half_ as bad as that other guy."

"I can make your life a living _hell_." He held the tablet close to his chest. "You're _lucky_ it's only the _screen_ your brutish act broke. _Don't_ hurt the tech."

"That's not the only thing I'm going to break," Frey said. He gave the rope one final tug and his bonds broke. He stumbled the moment his feet hit the ground. His momentum sent him crashed into Coatl, sending him back to the ground.

The techie squawked in response and squirmed beneath him. "Get off!"

With adrenaline crossing through him, Frey grabbed the tablet and smashed it against his enemy's head. His breathing quickened as the teen went limp. He couldn't linger. Mr. Sharp and Pointy could return any minute. He pulled his injured arm to his chest as he glanced around the room. He needed to get _out_. '_But where…?' _He could try a window. Or the door he came in at. And there was one other problem nagging at him. What would he do when he got out?

'_I need to contact Angel…somehow…'_ She could get him to safety. Without her and his brother, Taipan would just find him and drag him back. That much was certain. No way that guy would ever give up and Frey was in no shape to fight him off.

He glanced down at Coatl's unconscious form as he got a stupid idea that might just work. Everyone was trackable. That's what he claimed. Even Angel and Benji. Could he really use Coatl's own tech against him? He was far from the hacker's skill, but maybe… It was worth a shot, anyway. At this point, he'd try anything. Hesitantly, he picked up the broken tablet and frowned. He wasn't getting anywhere with that. The last hit had thoroughly thrashed the device.

A groan from the prone teen startled him. He needed to hurry. If he woke up… His gaze settled on the messenger bag. There was a chance… He took a steadying breath and reached for it. Carefully, he eased it away from the techie. At another groan, Frey quickly backed off with his prize. It was past time to disappear. With that final thought, he turned and ran.

* * *

"_I assume you've made progress in your assignment,_" Krait's deceptively calm voice greeted Marcio. _"Taking down our little rat problem should not require as many resources as I've authorized."_

"I have the younger Davis," Marcio replied with a note of pride. "His capture should lure out his brother in no time. He's so predictable."

"_Most of those who rely on misplaced morals usually are. That still isn't enough progress for one who claims to be my second."_

"I'll have him before sunrise. Even if I have to take him out myself."

"_If you don't, we'll have to part ways. You know my rules."_

"You need me. I've done a lot for the organization. I'll prove my worth." He started to pace out his frustrations with how the conversation was going.

"_No, Marcio. You're wrong."_ The confidence in the way Krait used his birth name grated on Marcio's nerves. It was the one thing Krait prided himself on. He was one of the few privy to all the assassins history. A fact Marcio knew that Krait enjoyed hoarding over them all. "_I can always find another," _Krait continued. "_Don't forget who taught you how to manipulate. If it wasn't for me, you would still be running around the streets of Ecuador with nothing. It's a shame how you've become such a disappointment lately."_

It felt so much like a reprimand from a parent to a child that it made Marcio sick. "I told you," Marcio retaliated, "It wasn't my fault! It was Cobra-!"

"_Do not _dare_ lie to me. I know you better than that. Jason – _Cobra_ – I had plans for him. You destroyed those plans. There is one reason you still live after your betrayal. Death Adder is quite fond of you. For her, I've given you this chance. Don't force me to upset her."_

"Of course," Marcio responded, firmly. "I'll get your rat, even if I have to pry the information out of his little brother's begging breath."

"_That's what I keep you around for."_

"Boss…?" Marcio hesitated, giving his reflection in the nearest computer screen a scowl. "Has Viper found our deserter yet?"

"_That is not relevant to your mission,"_ Krait snapped. "_I have never once doubted Viper's skills. Even with her injury, I know she will not fail me. I've made sure of it."_

"She was only shot! That _wrench_ took my eye!" Marcio raged. "I deserve to know about this!"

"Marcio," Krait hissed. "_You know better than to go off on me. I can easily end you. Don't tempt me."_

"Fine," Marcio huffed. "I need to get back to my guest anyway."

"_Don't let him escape or you're finished. I need Benjamin dead. He's been a thorn in my side much too long."_

"_Sí,_ I will not fail."

"_I'll know the moment you do." _With that, Krait disconnected the call.

Marcio's fist clenched in his frustration. He needed to vent. Preferably on flesh. It was a good thing he had an ample body waiting for him in the other room. Oh, he had plans. It may not be his _first_ choice in a target, but he'll make the most of it.

When the door burst open, Marcio's mood darkened even more. "I told you-!"

"He escaped!" Coatl gasped, grasping his head. The teen's disheveled appearance only increased Marcio's rage.

"_Qué_?!" Marcio exclaimed in his native language. "You let that _alfeñique_ get the drop on you? He was tied up!"

"I'm a tech genius. Not a brawler," Coatl hissed. "You should have secured him better."

"Next time, I'll destroy his ability to run _permanently_." He whipped out a dagger to flip. "What are you waiting for? Find him!"

"He took my best gear! _You _insisted I pack light and now I'm left with nothing but this _trash_ from the stone age!" Coatl raged. "I may be a god, but I'm _not_ a miracle-worker."

Marcio stormed forward and yanked Coatl closer to him by the collar of his shirt. "You are _not_ insinuating that this is _my_ fault. _You_ were watching him."

"The boss won't see it that way. This is your mission. _Your_ failure." Coatl's sly tone irritated Marcio. "And _you're_ going to need to help _me_ now. I'll make a shopping list. Maybe I can Frankenstein these dinosaurs into working at least like they're from _this_ decade."

"I'm not your errand boy."

"Then I guess the boss will have to _terminate_ you. You know who's got his favor right now." He smirked.

Marcio released Coatl with a shove that unbalanced the teen. "Soon, that will change, _muchacho_. Until then, I've got some hunting to do."

* * *

**A/N:**** So yeah, enjoy this update. I hope it helps ease the crazy that's facing the world right now. I know I needed to write again. Especially as my furlough means I get way more freedom than I'm used to. You know what to do. At this point, do I really need to say it?**


	5. Alex

**A/N:** **So, even though the last chapter didn't get any reviews, I'll still post this up. Two more chapters to go, guys! Only one of those still needs to be written, buuuuut, I'm working on it!**

* * *

**Alex**

Jeffrey got lucky. Of course, Angel would be looking for him. The girl was crazy about him. It didn't take her long at all to pull up in her motorcycle with the same color scheme as her outfit, her short hair whipping about in the breeze. She didn't ask questions while he hopped on behind her. Frey preferred that. It gave him time to compose himself. And maybe enjoy the moment of close contact where she couldn't refuse him. At least until the pain of his ordeal finally caught up to him. He needed to distract himself.

"I knew you couldn't resist coming back for me," he teased into her ear.

"You idiot," she hissed back. "I knew you'd wander off. That's why I put a tracker on ya."

"Those assassins must be even bigger idiots if they didn't catch _that_," Frey remarked.

"Oh, they did." Her shoulders tensed. "When my bike couldn't detect tha signal, I had ta change tactics. You're lucky this is a small town or I'd never findja."

"Where's Benji?" Frey frowned. Now that the adrenaline had faded, worry for his brother started to take over. "Taipan _really_ wants to get his hands on him. Normally, I wouldn't worry, but that guy's _nuts_."

"Judging from my friend April's description of tha guy, I don't doubt it. He's here, too?"

"Yeah. And some dude named Koala," he shrugged. "He's not much of an assassin, though. I took him out with one good hit."

The motorcycle swerved a bit, nearly sending Frey off the back of it. "Coatl?"

"I guess. Could you drive a little more smoothly? Injured rock star here."

"That guy's bad news. If he's here _personally_, I worry what that means fer us. My tech guy patched this suit with tha latest defense network, but it still could be vulnerable to an attack. Considering both Harold _and_ Donny agree on that fact, I don't want ta chance it."

"I don't know either of those guys."

"The point is, we need ta get as far away from here as possible. And fast." The rough terrain of the woods mixed with her speed must have required a lot of focus, but Angel dodged trees like a seasoned pro. Though Frey would hate to admit it out loud, he doubted he could've come close to matching her pace. He liked speed, sure, but not _that_ much speed. He would never risk his prized motorcycle like that. "Once we get back to tha shack, maybe that stubborn ass of a brother of yours might have some ideas," she continued. "He knows tha group. Maybe there's a way to trick Coatl."

"Would it help if I told you I stole Koala's bag of tricks?"

"What?" Her head tipped to the side as if to hear him better. "Bag o' tricks?"

"Yeah. Guy had a bag of tech stuff. I figured it might be important."

"No shit." She shook her head. "I'll have ta check it out later. Hacking might not be my forte, but I have connections who can put that ta use."

As Angel drove closer to her destination, Frey could feel the tension growing in her stiff frame. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…" She slowed the motorcycle down until the roar of the engine dulled to a quiet hum. "Somethin' doesn't feel right."

When she pulled to a stop, Frey could hear voices nearby. "Where did you leave my brother?"

"…Not too far from here," she whispered.

He quickly hopped off the back of the 'bike and started for the trees.

"Wait!" Angel hissed. "What do ya think yer doin'?!"

"Helping my brother." He moved forward, ignoring Angel's insistence to stay behind. The closer he got to the voices, the more he was sure his brother's voice was one of the speakers. Then he saw them and froze. He didn't know _what_ he expected, but a man holding a pistol to his brother's head was _not_ one of them.

The new guy looked about his brother's age with long, dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck. A large sniper rifle was slung over his shoulder with a strap across his chest, complete with, what Frey guessed, was a stabilizer. A sniper's toolkit. He even completed the look with army grade camo-pants and t-shirt. All the better to disappear in the woods with.

"It's bin aw long time, old friend," the stranger's southern drawl was quickly apparent.

"Shaw," Benjamin returned. "I admit I didn't expect to see you face to face. Finally decide to come out from behind your sniper perch?"

"It's _Moccasin_ to you, Davis," the first pronounced.

"So, you're _still_ hiding. You're a _coward_, Shaw. Go ahead! Shoot me! Prove that you can only take me out when I can't fight back! Just like you did to _Alex_!"

"She has _nothin'_ to do with this, now, ya he-ah? She made her choice," Moccasin hissed.

"What _choice_?" Benji seethed. "To become a traitor like _you?! _She was your _friend!_ She_ trusted _you!"

"For all ya claim to know about our organization, ya still blind as tha day I mate ya. Snake aahs cain't ah-ford no loose ends, now. Alex butted in where she don't ba-long. That's what she gits fo-wah playin' with faar."

Frey easily recognized the rage boiling in his brother's stiff form. It made him wonder who 'Alex´ was to get Benji so fired up. Over the years, they butted heads as all brothers do, but even _he_ couldn't incite that much fury. He couldn't sit around and just watch this. He knew his brother's temper was explosive if left to fester. If he didn't act, Benji would get himself shot.

He didn't take the time to consider how stupid it would be to rush a guy with a gun. Not even when a bullet shot past him, only missing because Benji chose that moment to launch at Moccasin as well. The assassin's aim was wild as he stumbled backwards. Then Frey reached them and all three ended up on the ground.

"What the hell was _that_, Jiffy?!" Benji growled, pinning Moccasin's gun to the ground. "You could have been shot!"

"Git off!" Moccasin growled. "You are both _dead_!"

"Your welcome, bro," Jeffery mocked back, ignoring the assassin as he barely held on to his struggling form.

"Reckless _child_," Benji muttered.

"Five years. That's it. I'm hardly a child. If anything, that would be Kimi."

"In some cases, Kimi has more sense than _you_."

"You're_ both_ acting like children right now," Angel huffed, knocking Moccasin out with one strike from her power suit-enhanced fist. The impressive show of power and her practically haughty demeanor reminded him why he never wanted to leave her side again. At least not until they were far from Snake Eyes' reach.

"You could've killed him with that hit!" Benjamin protested.

"He'll live," she huffed. "I didn't hit 'im _that_ hard. And why do _you_ care anyway? He's tha bad guy."

"Killing is not justice." Benji sighed as he slumped to his knees. "He deserves justice."

"That's rich, considering who you are willing ta work with."

"Who's Alex?" Frey asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Huh?" Benji's response was breathless with something that suspiciously sounded like pain.

"Alex. Who is she?" Frey repeated.

"She _was_ my partner," he responded. "We should secure Moccasin so he can't follow us."

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Frey shook his head. "Dude. She sounds _way_ more than a partner to me. You're telling me you didn't dig her?"

"It wasn't like that." The glare his brother sent him only proved his point.

"Did you ever make it to first base?" Then Frey snorted. "Nah, probably not. That's not your style."

Benjamin's anger exploded as he swung a wild punch at Frey. "Shut up! We don't have time for this!"

"Seriously, guys?!" Angel complained.

"You loved her, right?" Frey's smile never his face. "She must have been something to catch _your_ eye."

"She was _everything_," Benji ground out. "She didn't deserve… She had so much…"

Jeffery blinked at the tears suddenly glistening in his brother's eyes. Benjamin _never _cried. Not even when their father died. It wasn't right. Frey's smile finally faltered. "I wish I could have met her. She sounds like someone special."

"I wish that, too." Benjamin sighed as he turned away. "I think you and Kimi would have liked her. She… She was so full of life. She wanted to see the world."

"What happened to her?"

"It doesn't matter." He struggled to his feet, using a tree for support. "Anaconda's still out there. It's not safe to stay in one place for long."

"I'm not letting this go, bro." Frey moved forward to help his brother. "I want all the juicy details."

"I don't want to talk about this. So, drop it."

"You might as well give in. You know I will break you down eventually. Especially when it's about women."

"For once, I agree with tha punk," Angel said with hesitance. Like agreeing with Jeffrey was against her better judgement. "If her death was related ta Snake Eyes, any info might help bring them down fer good."

"Moccasin shot my partner," Benji said, simply. "That's all you need to know about that."

"That's not an answer. _Why_ was she targeted?"

"Because she found out something she shouldn't have. She was going to expose them. So, they took her out."

"I can see why you liked her," Frey commented.

His words drew out an abrupt change in his brother's mood. "You don't understand anything!" Benjamin pulled away from his brother's hold. "This isn't some gang that makes mistakes. You don't find out about them by _chance_! They were recruiting her! That's how they work! As soon as Moccasin gained her trust, he led her right to Taipan for initiation." His voice hitched.

"I met him," Frey couldn't hide the flash of fear he felt at the name. "I hate that guy."

"You met Taipan?" Benji stiffened.

"Yeah, but I got away so it's all good." Frey waved off his concern. "Can we get back to Alex?"

"Are you _really_ alright?"

"He's _fine_," Angel emphasized. "Taipan didn't have 'im long."

"Good, good." Benji's fists clenched. "That man's a monster. Alex told me what he did to her. Before Moccasin could finish her off… He needs to be taken down. I won't let him take anyone else from me. Now, are we done wasting time?"

Angel stepped forward, revealing the ugly little shack she had previously spoken about. She held open the door for the brothers. "I might actually have an idea for that. Your little brother might have a solution against our Coatl problem."

"Yeah, check it out," Frey said, opening the bag to show off the tech. "Maybe we can use this stuff to get away."

"It's…possible." Benji scowled, griping the doorframe tightly as he passed it. He really wasn't looking too good. It made Frey wonder just how much more excitement he could handle. Probably not very much, judging by the pale tint to his face. "I don't trust anything from that hacker."

"It's somethin'," Angel shrugged. "Honestly, I'd try anything at this point. Anaconda's flames are growing closer. If we don't do somethin' soon, we're toast."

"Fine." Benji sunk into the nearest chair. "Let's just get this over with…"

* * *

**A/N: I've been waiting for quite some time to officially introduce Alex. She's got a picture of what she'd look like over at my Facebook fanpage. Maybe I'll show off her personality, but who's knows. I can hear her clearly in my head and it would be sad to never let you all experience her. In the meantime, that review box is dying from starvation, so how about giving it a treat to show appreciation?**


	6. Race Against the Clock

**A/N:**** So, a little later then planned, but here it is. Getting this chapter organized in my head was a fight. I almost wonder if the first scene would have been better attached to the chapter before, but as I only got out written up last night, it's going to stay here.**

* * *

**Race Against the Clock**

"First, I need ta get set up," Angel said as she approached the aged table in the middle of the small cabin. "This would be easier with a hacker on our side." She shot a look at Benjamin. "But I'll see what I can do. Maybe Harold has some ideas…" She flashed an annoyed look at the name.

"You have contact with someone?" Frey asked, glancing back at her.

"My 'bike had a back-up comms system." She started rifling through the techie's messenger bag. "I'm limited to a few channels. Mostly just a direct line to my support guys."

"That laptop might be bugged," Benji spoke up.

"Possibly. Any other ideas, Mr. Peanut Gallery?" She flipped open the laptop and scowled. "Of course, it needs a password." She hummed to herself and fiddled with the sleeve of her power suit. "Maybe it's time to bring out another one my suit's add-ons. Hopefully, it works," she muttered to herself as she snapped open a flap to reveal a wrist-attached tablet. "Don was having a lot of trouble with his defense network. I hope Harold installed a version that actually _works_."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Benji asked as she trailed a cord from her suit to the laptop.

"Already done."

Frey frowned as he watched his brother push himself off the chair and slowly navigate his way to Angel's workstation. "Hey, bro? Maybe you shouldn't be on your feet right now."

"I'm fine," Benji grumbled, even as his legs trembled under his weight.

"No, you're not." Jeffrey huffed as he moved over to help his brother. He barely made it in time. One shaky step more and Benji's legs collapsed under him. Frey struggled to hold his brawnier brother up at least long enough to lay him on the floor. "See? I told you you're not up to walking. You really-" His voice cut off at the slack look on his brother's face. "…Benji? Come on, wake up, bro."

"Is he alright?" Angel asked, glancing over at them.

"I-I don't know. He's not responding!" Frey shook his brother as fear settled in his gut. Nothing seemed to rouse him. "Angel, what's wrong with him?"

Angel pushed him away and checked his brother's pulse. "His heart's still beating, but it's a little slow." She tore open his shirt and cursed. "Of course, you had ta make things worse. Now I hafta save your damn life, too?"

"What's _wrong_ with him?" Frey repeated.

"Possible internal bleeding," she replied. "And if that's true, he might have been bleeding since the explosion. This whole time we've been running, _he's_ been running out of time! We need to get him out of here."

"But…how?"

"I don't know yet, but if it doesn't happen in the next couple of hours, he dies. Period."

* * *

Coatl's menial task was a waste of time. It wasn't _Marcio's_ job to worry about fixing computers. It was merely a distraction he couldn't afford. Unfortunately, he couldn't trust anyone _else_ to do the job right. If only he didn't _need_ Coatl at his best. Everything would be so much easier if he could show that cocky _child_ what he really thought. Coatl's arrogance grated on him. But no. He couldn't touch him. Not when he was already on thin ice with Krait. His little golden boy was untouchable.

By the time he finally made it to the woods, he was ready for this mission to be done. He followed the last known coordinates of his fellow assassins. With hope, they will have good news. Even better if he got the chance to make the killing blow himself. That would definitely prove his worth to Krait.

The closer he got to Anaconda the thicker the flames. The arsonist did her job well. Almost too well. If they didn't find their target soon, they would lose them to the authorities. This whole mission was turning into a circus.

"Oh, look at you, Tai," Anaconda said, teasingly. She stepped into view through the flames of her own creation. "Decided to join the hunt after all?" Her iridescent goggles flashed with a reflection of the flickering fire around her.

"I'm making sure the job gets down _right_," he said, sharply.

"What, you don't trust us? How rude."

"What else am I supposed to think when you let them escape into these woods in the first place? You _had_ them."

"What about you, Tai? I thought you had the younger one. What happened to _him_?"

"Don't y'all git all worked up, now," Moccasin said as he leisurely approached them. His normally tied back hair fell in his face, shielding his expression in shadow.

"What happened to you?" Marcio growled. "You go silent on me and come back looking like that? What kind of sniper are you?!"

"Target's holed up in a cabin jus' down tha way," he answered instead. "You want them, you might wanna make it quick-like. Time's a'wastin'."

"This will be their last stop. Anaconda?" Marcio turned towards the woman. "Burn it to the ground. Leave no exits."

"It would be my pleasure," she said before heading off.

"_You_ will make sure there are no survivors," Marcio nodded at Moccasin.

"Betsy's outta ammo, but the old glock's a claissic." The sniper pulled out his handgun, flicking the safety off with a flick of his thumb.

"Then get to it. This ends _tonight_."

* * *

The cabin was blazing by the time Angel crashed out of the window. She knew it was cutting it close, but there was no helping it. Her suit protected her from the heat of the flames, but her missing helmet was a problem. She stumbled with her harsh coughing, but she kept going. A hesitant glance back at the inferno behind her. A look of dread and fear filling her expression. It had to look good.

Then she ran like the devil was on her heels. He might as well be. Gloved hands pushed against passing trees kept her momentum as she zig-zagged through the woods. Bullets streaked past her, spraying chipped wood at her face. Her breathing hitched with her stifled coughs, but she couldn't afford to waste a moment. Her life depended on her continued pace.

Smoke and flames were everywhere. She avoided the worst of it, but she couldn't deviate too much from her chosen course. Her suit could handle some of it. If she kept moving, the flames only grazed her. Not long enough to burn. She could make it. Sweat stung her eyes from the unforgiving heat, but she kept moving. No time to brush away the pain. No time to stop for a breath of clear air. She had to get there. _'Where is it?!'_

A stray bullet grazed her cheek, but she barely felt it. Adrenaline kept her going. It flooded her veins as she urged her feet to move faster. Moccasin was good. Almost too good. He wasn't some punk on a street corner with a new gun. He could calculate her next move with precision. Her luck couldn't last. She had to get there. She didn't know how much longer she could dodge him.

'_There!'_ The roar of the river was practically drowned out by the crackling flames. The sound of it eased her mind. She would make it. If she was right, it would lead to the ocean. Then it was a simple boat trip to Manhattan. She'd be home free.

"Nowhere to run."

The southern drawl behind her sounded closer than she anticipated. Still, she had a part to play. "What do ya want from me?" Angel put a little desperation into her voice. "You already burned my friends." The quiver in her voice drew out another harsh cough.

"Benjamin Davis cain't go down that easy."

"O' _course_ not!" Rage was easy for her. She'd always been an angry kid. Age only made her smarter about it. "You _monsters_ already killed 'im! He was bleeding internally, you _bastard_!"

The was an extended pause that went on too long. Angel chanced a glance behind her and was surprised at the look on her enemy's face. It was almost…pained? Then it was gone, leaving her to wonder if it was just her imagination.

"So, you're the last one standin', now." His tone was just as stoic as before.

"Congratulations. You got yer target and then some," she hissed. "Now it's my turn, right?"

"No witnesses."

"Why?! I don't know ya guys from Adam! Yer seriously going to shoot an unarmed _innocent_ woman?"

"I have my orders."

"Ya can't think fer yourself?"

"Nothin' personal, swatie. It's just bisness."

With that, time was up. She heard the shift in his stance and sense of foreboding. Without a second thought, she moved forward over the edge of the river just as the gun went off. Her suit would protect her. It always had. But this time was different. She was too close. The shock of the bullet penetrating her shoulder threw off her dissent. She only managed a minimal breath before the river took her.

'_Don't fight it.'_ Every instinct demanded she fight as the current dragged her along. Her poorly prepped breath mixed with her smoke-enflamed lungs was a disastrous combination. She would have less time than she planned on. Still, she needed to hold out. Moccasin had to think he killed her. It was the only way for a clean break. A stupid idea of Jeffrey's, but it could work. If she didn't screw it up.

The river's current was merciless. She had no control as it tossed her about like a rag doll. By the time her need for oxygen grew desperate, she no longer knew which way was up. Her strokes grew wild in her panic. The river slammed her helpless body against the rocks without mercy. What little energy she still had was quickly spent just to keep the next hit from ending up a fatal one.

Then she saw a glimpse of him and her rage renewed her strength. "Grab on!" Jeffrey yelled over the roaring waves.

She didn't have much choice. As the restless current dragged her closer to a disastrous end, she reached out for him. He caught her arm and his strong hold immediately calmed her lingering fear. The river didn't make it easy for them. She felt his grip slip as the current nearly ripped her away from him. Still, he held on.

"Yer an…idiot, Casanova," Angel grumbled, gasping.

"Work with me here or I'm going to lose you."

She tried to use her other arm but struggled to reach him with it. "You were supposed ta get your…brother to safety!"

"I did! Then I came back for you. You're welcome." He shifted closer until her reaching hand finally caught him.

"That wasn't tha plan!" As soon as enough of her upper body was out of the water, dragging herself the rest of the way was easier. The heaviness of her limbs weighed her down as she gasped and coughed. If only she had enough energy to punch her rescuer.

"Can't handle getting help from a civilian like me?" Frey stood back with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I was…handlin' it."

"Sure," he snickered. "You really showed that river who's boss."

"Shut…up…" She could hardly keep her eyes open anymore. There wasn't even enough energy left to be annoyed. He did save her life, after all. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she was starting to see Frey in a new light. Maybe he wasn't just a self-centered prick. Or maybe her worn-out brain was making her crazy.

"Don't worry, Angel. I got this. You've earned a rest."

"…Thanks…" She mumbled as exhaustion finally overwhelmed her.

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it. Only an epilogue left. Considering I've had said epilogue ready for _months, _I'll be glad when it's finally posted.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:**** Welcome to the end of this little ficlet that took way too long to complete.** **Another reminder I'll add in, I'm still mixing canon. Though 2k3 is my base, I add IDW canon as well. That's where "Harold" comes from. ;)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Miles away, Kimberly Davis was practically bursting with anxiety. After a whole month of wondering, she needed to know. Her family meant everything to her. If there was ever a reason for her brothers to be with her, it was this. She was going to be married! It just wouldn't be the same without them. It was for that reason she took Raphael's advice to ask Donatello for a favor.

At the time, the task seemed impossible: she didn't have their phone numbers and both brothers tended to travel a lot. Still, Donatello was optimistic. He assured her there was more than one way to track someone down. His reassuring smile gave her hope. But that was weeks ago. With each day that passed, she feared they would never be found.

With a sigh, she gave Juniper a final hug and scratch behind her ears. Maybe this time would be different. She stood and approached the lab with trepidation in her slowed steps. By the time she reached the door, her hopeful smile nearly fell. What if this was another disappointment? She wasn't blind. Something was wrong with Don. The genius looked overworked and sleep deprived. A condition that only grew worse in the past few weeks. Maybe she was being selfish to add a new task to the already long list of projects and inventions he had built up. She was really starting off as the worst sister-in-law ever.

With a glance back at the large area of the main room, she spotted Raphael watching her from the couch. He gave her a sympathetic look but urged her on with a subtle jerk of his head before returning his attention to the video game dual with his younger brother. Apparently, just in time to curse at whatever was happening on screen. Michelangelo's laughter followed her as she turned back towards the genius' domain.

Upon entering the room, she searched out Donatello amid the tables of half finished projects and papers. When she saw him, he looked half asleep; slouched so far forward, she wondered how he was still upright. As she approached him, she heard him mumbling something indecipherable. It was like he was talking to someone.

"Donny?" She hesitantly called. He jerked into sudden alertness, startling her as he whirled to face her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She backed away with her hands raised. "I just wanted to know if you found my brothers yet…"

He sighed, leaning heavily back in his chair. "No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't be so jumpy." Rubbing his head, he turned back to his computer. "I did find something."

"You did?!" Kimi exclaimed. "Are they alright? Where are they? Can I talk to them?"

Donatello let out a stifled groan, his hand now pinching the bridge of his beak. "It's not that simple. Apparently, they're currently in hiding. That's one of the reasons it took so long to track them down. If it wasn't for a friend of ours, it would have taken even longer."

"But you found them!" In a burst of rare impulsivity, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He cringed in her arms but didn't pull away. "Yeah, well… I didn't do much. You should really thank Angel. She contacted _me_."

Bashfully, she released him, but remained close. "Can I talk to them?"

"That's the thing; we have to be careful with this. Angel cautioned me about their situation. Snake Eyes targeted them back in July. To escape, they had to fake their deaths. If Coatl catches wind of the ruse, your brothers could be in serious danger."

"So I can't tell them…"

"No, that's not what I said. Harold eventually agreed to allow me access to Angel's direct line. It's a secure channel that utilizes my Shell Network. Unfortunately, I've only had time to upgrade Leo's and my cell to run its software. If you use my phone for the call, it should keep Coatl from intercepting it. That is if Harold did his part and added the upgrade I sent him for the suit. Stubborn, egotistical…" He grumbled the last bit as he typed something on his computer.

"Who's Harold?"

He glanced up at her. "Just a fellow inventor that helped us out a few years ago. Guy's a bit of a hermit." He shrugged, carelessly, before returning to his computer. After a quick bit of typing and clicking that Kimi had no hope of following, he pulled out his shell cell. "Just remember: don't mention locations or any other identifying comments. This program is still in its early stages and Coatl has broken through the previous incarnation a little too easily before."

"Alright, got it," she said as he dialed a number. She shifted nervously as he chatted with an unfamiliar female voice before offering her the phone. His reassuring smile barely eased her fears as she timidly took the cell. "Frey? Benji?"

"_Hey, sis!_" Jeffrey's upbeat voice finally put her at ease with its hopelessly careless nature. "_Don't be rude, Benji! Say hi_!"

"_Kimi_," Benjamin greeted, sternly.

"_That's not even a proper 'hello'!_" Frey criticized. "_You could be kinder to the sister we haven't spoken to in months._"

"_You mean the time you cared more about getting the entirety of the nursing staff's numbers then our injured sister?_" Benji scoffed. "_That's rich, coming from you._"

"_They were some hot nurses, bro. A guy's gotta take every opportunity that fate delivers. Besides, that's in the past, now. I gotta true prize now._" As Frey finished, Kimi heard a mouthed clicking noise and could easily imagine the wink her brother usually accompanied it with. There was a long drawn-out sigh from the woman she guessed was Angel.

The argument was _so_ _much _like her brothers that she couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. "Oh, I've missed you guys," she said, reverently.

"'_Course you did. We really need to share our crazy stories. You wouldn't believe what I've been through._" Frey's tone felt oddly heavier than normal, but it was gone just as fast as she noticed it. "_But I obviously handled it with ease._"

"Of course," Kimberly voiced the correct response with another chuckle.

"_But enough about the obvious awesome that is me, how are you doing? Or, more importantly, how's that boyfriend of yours?_"

"That's actually why I needed to call you guys." She caught Donatello's hesitant glance before he quickly turned back to his computer. Kimi frowned as she looked away, continuing with a sigh, "I'm getting married."

"_That's great, Kimi!_" Frey exclaimed.

"_With that vigilante?_" Benji cut in, testily.

"_Don't you dare start that up again!_" Angel reprimanded, her voice sounding distant.

"Is_ it with that Raph guy?_" Frey continued over the brewing argument. "_Do I get to meet the one stealing away my little sister?_"

"I don't know," Kimberly said, hesitantly. "It's… complicated."

"_Yeah, I bet. Must be hard to show him around when he's a turtle, huh?_" Jeffrey said, casually. "_Don't worry. My Guardian Angel filled me in. Does he treat you right or do we have to send my girl after him?_"

"_I'm not 'your girl'!_" Angel snapped.

"_I'm totally wearing her down._"

Kimi could practically see her brother's typical wink. "It does make this a little easier, but… I don't know. I don't want to make trouble."

"_You mean _me," Benjamin interjected. "_You're worried_ I'll _make trouble so you don't want me there._"

Kimberly cringed and her grip tightened on the phone. "No, no! I want you there! I want both my brothers to be there. You're the closest family I have left. I can't tell Uncle Jared. Or Krista. It's just you two…" The thought of her uncle and her cousin broke off the last of her words.

"_I get it_," he gruffly said. "_But don't you_ dare _blame me as the trouble-starter._ _You ignored_ my _advice. If anything happens, it's on _you _and that-_"

"Benji, please!" Kimberly interrupted. "You don't know him like I do! You don't understand what it's like for them! Can't you just be happy for me?"

"_Not if he's going to keep me away from you._"

"But he's _not_!" She pleaded. "He _suggested_ I tell you guys! And his brother helped me contact you! They're not keeping us apart. _You_ are!"

"_I'm only trying to protect you. That's all I've ever done. I wish you could see that._"

"That's not what this is about. I know how much you've done for me. I know I probably wouldn't be here without you. But this time, you're wrong!" She felt flushed with the intensity of her emotions and her eyes stung with unshed tears. "I want to trust you. I want to so bad, it hurts. That's why this is so hard."

"_Stop making me out as the bad guy!_"

"I'm not trying to! Please understand, Benji!"

"_No. I'm done hearing this. Go ahead and ignore my warnings. I hope I'm wrong, for your sake_."

"Benji!" She heard a door slam and a distant crash. Her shoulders slumped with the weight of her first argument with her elder brother. The tears finally fell as she collapsed against a table.

"_…Kimi?_" Jeffrey spoke up, uncharacteristically hesitant. "_You know, Benji might have a thick head, but he'll get over it eventually. I'm sure of it._"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"_Until that happens, I'd be glad to come to your wedding. I can even pick up a new guitar and give you a free performance. You need some real music there, anyway._"

She chuckled. "Thanks, Frey. You're the best."

"_Anything for my little sis on her special day_."

Kimberly wiped her tears away with her arm. "I hope you can make it."

"_Oh, there's no doubt. I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for anything._" Frey's typical brand of enthusiasm brought a smile to her face. "_See you there, alright?_"

"Yeah. See you." She smiled. "Bye, bro." She hung up the phone and stared down at it.

"You going to be alright, Kimi?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. "Thanks for this."

"It was nothing. You're family."

She straightened in a burst of movement. "I need to find Raph. Frey might be coming to the wedding. There's so much more planning to do before next month!"

"How much more is there?" Don wondered aloud.

"Donny," she tsked. "It's the first wedding of your clan. It _has_ to be special."

He shook his head, mumbling, "I feel for Raph…"

She snickered but didn't comment as she ran off. The situation with Benji upset her more than she was willing to let on, but she couldn't let it damper her excitement. This was going to be the happiest day of her life. Without or without her eldest brother.

* * *

**A/N:**** And now we're ready for the big one, guys! Pieces will be next. I've already started writing it. Got about a chapter or two of content so far. It should be a lot easier to write then this was. It's back to stuff I'm familiar with. Get ready for drama and action as Donatello takes the lead. Coming soon to a browser near you. As usual, don't forget to drop a tasty nugget of a review as you leave.**


End file.
